uma conversa entre pai e filho
by Nicky Evans
Summary: Harry decide ter uma conversinha um tanto intima com James...


os personagens não são meus, são da tia JKR...não vou ganhar nenhum lucro(grana) escrevendo isso...

contem um pouco de slash...se não gosta não leia...se gosta então divirta-se XD

boa leitura chuchuzinhos.

uma conversa entre _pai_ e **filho.**

**O garoto de cabelos castanho avermelhado e despenteado bate na porta do escritório do pai**

**O garoto de cabelos castanho avermelhado e despenteado bate na porta do escritório do pai.**

**- pode entrar. – escuta a voz de harry abafada pela porta fechada, entra vagarosamente.**

**- queria conversar comigo pai? – da um sorriso.**

**- sim filho, senta aqui com o pai. – senta numa poltrona que tinha uma cadeira estufada na frente, esperando o outro se acomodar.**

**- pode falar pai. – diz depois de sentar na cadeira a frente do homem de olhos extremamente verdes e de cabelos tão rebeldes quanto os seus.**

**- bem... Eu recebi uma carta da professora minerva por esses dias, então eu queria aproveitar que você veio pra casa esse fim de semana para conversar contigo sobre um assunto. – sorri de leve, vendo a expressão do filho mudar.**

**- er... O que... Bem, dizia na carta? – pergunta receoso, pois já tinha uma idéia do que era.**

**- acho que você sabe muito bem o que tinha na carta, não sabe? – fica um pouco mais serio. James abaixa a cabeça envergonhado.**

**- eu... Eu... Posso explicar. – acaba por gaguejar.**

**- não precisa se preocupar eu não vou brigar com você. – ri da cara que o menino faz.**

**- não vai. – da um sorriso encantador.**

**- olha James, eu queria há um tempo já ter essa conversa de pai pra filho com você sabe? – o menor faz que sim com a cabeça. – você já tem 14 anos e bem... Já se interessa por meninas e... bem meninos... – cora se lembrando da carta da professora macgonagal.**

_Caro Sr.Potter,_

_Venho por esta carta lhe informar que seu filho James foi encontrado numa situação intima com um colega de turma, numa sala vazia, no meio da noite de ontem, peço que o senhor converse com ele, para que isso não se repita, ele já sofrera detenções, assim como o outro garoto._

_Ass.: minerva Macgonagal._

**James fica pálido, se lembra de Mikan por um tempo e dos amassos que começaram a ter no inicio das aulas.**

**- bem... Na verdade pai, eu não me interesso por meninas. – cora olhando de esguelha para ver a reação do mais velho, e se impressiona ao ver que esta lhe sorria.**

**- esta tudo bem pra mim filho.**

**- serio? Você não se importa de eu gostar de garotos? – da um sorriso que iluminaria até uma tumba a metros do subsolo.**

**- é claro que não, eu só lhe peço pra não dar suas escapadas de madrugada. – pedi educadamente.**

**- sim senhor. – se prepara para levantar quando é subitamente puxado de volta.**

**- aonde vai? – Harry pergunta sorrindo. – ainda quero conversar com você sobre mais uma coisinha. – suas bochechas levam um tom rosado.**

**- sobre o que? – pergunta com medo, já prevendo.**

**-sobre... er... sobre... sexo. – mais uma vez James sente o sangue fugir do seu rosto, e fica envergonhado.**

**- pra que? – faz um bico que Harry achará lindo.**

**- oras por que eu quero saber como se sente sobre o assunto e quero responder as perguntas que tiver.**

**- tudo bem... eu queria saber uma coisa. – coça a cabeça.**

**- pode perguntar. – sorri.**

**-por que toda vez que eu e o Mikan terminamos de nos amassar a calça dele ta sempre molhada? – pergunta com os olhos emitindo inocência.**

**- que? Quando vocês terminam de se beijar as calças dele estão molhadas? – se apavora já preparado para matar o tal do "Mikan"**

**-aham... ai eu pergunto o que é... e ele desconversa... diz que é por que me deseja muito e que não vamos ficar nisso sempre, mais eu não entendi. – morde o lábio olhando pra cima como se estivesse meditando sobre o assunto.**

**- bom filho... esse garoto é mais velho que você?**

**- é sim, ele é do sexto ano.**

**- bem... ele ao que me parece quer fazer... er... sexo com você. – cora.**

**-oh... mais por que a calça dele fica molhada... o que é?**

**Harry sente seu coração pular no peito, fica pálido e impressionado, se o filho não sabia o que era aquilo era por que nunca tinha se tocado na vida, abriu a boca incrédulo, James nunca tinha se masturbado, era completamente inocente.**

**- **_**praticamente um anjo... **_**- murmura.**

**- o que pai?**

**- nada filho... respondendo sua pergunta... ele fica molhando porque o sêmen dele escorre.**

**- e por que escorre? – ais um olhar inocente direcionado ao pai nervoso a sua frente.**

**- por que ele esta excitado com você... – sente sua vista embaçar por um tempo, nunca pensou que era tão desconcertante falar sobre sexo com o filho, imagina só quando fosse falar com Albus. – você não sente nada quando esta com ele?**

**- hummm... – olha pra cima pensando. – sinto...**

**- o que?**

**- não sei explicar... eu me sinto duro – franzi o cenho e pendi a boca pro lado. – incomoda... e também fica quente... e é difícil respirar... ainda mais quando ele encosta mais em mim...**

**- Ah encosta é? – seus olhos se escurecem pelo ciúme de pai, mais James não nota. **

**- anham... ai depois agente para pra respirar e ele beija meu pescoço... eu gosto mais faz cócegas. Ri junto com o mais velho.**

**- James eu acho que não deveria o deixar fazer tantas coisas assim com você...**

**- jura?**

**- sim... eu acho que é demasiado...**

**- e o que eu devo fazer?**

**- apenas o beije... não deixe ele encostar tanto em você assim...**

**- tudo bem papai...**

**- ótimo...**

**- mais quando eu devo deixar ele me tocar então?**

**- er... quando estiver mais velho...**

**- mais velho quanto?**

**- com uns 16 anos...**

**- ta bom... só isso pai?**

**- por enquanto só... mais conversaremos mais sobre isso depois...**

**- ta certo... posso ir agora?**

**- pode... nos vemos no jantar... – da um beijo na testa do filho.**

**- ok... até o jantar. – levanta e sai se encosta-se à porta e fala baixinho para si mesmo. – ai ai... é sempre tão fácil enganar os pais... ele deve achar que eu sou um santo do pau oco... mal sabe ele coitado... mais é melhor assim... não quero que ele tenha um infarto quando descobrir que eu já dei pro Mikan de todas as maneiras possíveis. – suspira. – falando nele... acho que vou fazer uma visitinha. – sorri com malicia e sai cantarolando pela casa.**

**No escritório Harry sorri bobo ainda olhando para porta.**

**- meu filho é mesmo um anjinho. – suspira calmo e continua trabalhando.**

**Fim?**

**N/A: deixem reviews por favor? X'D**

**primeira fic que escrevo e publico de HP, então sejam legais ;)**

**aQueli Bêjuh-**


End file.
